The present invention relates to a cork line for use in fisheries and to apparatus for producing same.
In the prior arts, cork lines for use in fisheries were generally those manufactured by making a rope and floats separately and binding the rope and floats by the aid of a string. However, the work for binding a rope with floats was extremely difficult and required skilled techniques. Furthermore, cork lines used in the prior arts in which a rope and floats are bound merely with a string have such a disadvantage that the floats are detached from the rope or their positions are dislocated due to breakage of the string on actual use.
To overcome such disadvantage there was also provided in the prior arts a cork line wherein floats are inserted into a braid rope thereby relieving workers from the trouble of binding floats with the rope. In the cork line of this type, however, the portion of the braid where each float is inserted inflates to make the bond of braid loosen, thus resulting in breakage of the braid by abrasion or friction encountered on winding or actual use. For these reasons, cork lines according to the prior arts could not stand actual rugged use especially for a prolonged period of time. In these circumstances, there is a great demand in fisheries for development of a new type cork line which entirely overcomes these drawbacks.